1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controller for a battery, in particular, a temperature controller for controlling a temperature of a battery by means of a heat medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a battery has a problem that when it is exposed to a high temperature, a durability life thereof decreases, it is desired to properly control a temperature of a battery. Devices for controlling a temperature of a battery have been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-226954 (JP 2012-226954 A), 2011-183862 (JP 2011-183862 A), 2009-9888 (JP 2009-9888 A), 2012-227072 (JP 2012-227072 A) and 2013-012700 (JP 2013-012700 A) and so on.
JP 2011-183862 A discloses a structure in which in an on-vehicle battery made of a plurality of modules, the module is formed by mounting a heat pipe in a heat-exchangeable manner on a unit cell.